Fading
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: "Come on stay with us" a voice whisper "Stay with the darkness" another whisper "Fairy Tail don't want you and they never will. Come be our queen! Everything will fade if you do" Another voice begged "Nothing special. Just that they took her!" Macro yelled as more tears danced down his cheeks. "The darkness took Lucy. They took her as a sacrifice!" Wakaba yelled


How many months has it been since they went missing? I don't really remember hell if you're reading this I probably won't remember this. It's like everything is fading around me, I feel numb blackness darkness and madness is creeping up how long will this go on for? Today the people on the island for the exam were announced dead.

Cana: Laki

Natsu: Happy

Erza: Mirajane

Master Makarov: Laxus

Wendy: Romeo

Juvia: Lisanna

Gray: Max

Levy: Gajeel

Carla hasn't been the same she keeps screaming Wendy's name over and over again I can feel her but I can't feel anymore. I wonder what next is going to fade. Maybe my voice…my heart I don't know anymore and I don't care I don't need to be here anymore if all I bring is sadness. It's my fault they went missing if I hadn't join then they wouldn't be announced dead. I can't even cry! I'm such a bad person I can't even cry for my second family. How I long for their smiles, their excitement, their happiness, their brightness but now when I walk into the guild I just find eyes staring back. The guild doesn't move, doesn't brawl, doesn't even smile anymore even I know they given up hope for everything. As I sat in my corner I see Carla watching me with her dead eyes just testing me to do something. I stood up eyes on me burning through my soul seeing what I would do. I walked out, why are they always waiting for me to do something? Is it that bad that I look a lot like Mirajane now or even Erza with my long blonde hair, if I am going to play as a replacement again I'll just leave. My feet crunch the poor leaves the wind blew my long blonde hair that was to my thighs. Everyone looked at me my black Fairy Tail mark that was on my shoulder I change the color and spot pink was a happy color. Their whispers filled the icy air their pity eyes followed my movement. How long will it take before I fade completely? Test this is just a test a test to see if we can make this game out alive but this game is reality. If you're still reading this than I did a good job not to bore you with this story. Sorrow it only take one simple action one simple act and one simple news to make millions of people cry out for help. I stopped walking and looked up at the sky, it was crying tears it was missing the happy feeling and I am just standing here in the cold rain. If I never joined will they be still here? I bet a lot of people are asking the same question why did Lucy join. If Lucy hadn't join will the core members still be here? Stop right here and right now I don't need your pity and I don't need your advance to help me out of this depression all I need is not to fade but I did a great job didn't I? My memoires are gone I don't even remember when I joined or who brought me here I don't even know my own mother's name. It was like everything around me is fading and I only can see darkness, it happen when I don't even remember. I laid on the grass my arms spread out the bitterness of the icy wind sniping at my bare skin. I closed my eyes the ground being to shake and my eyes snapped open the ground beneath me crumpled and I was falling. Carla stood above me screaming my name her tiny paw reaching for me reaching to save another piece of Fairy Tail. Rocks were falling beside me, something was wrapping around me it felt like cloth. I didn't even know how long I was falling until my back hit a sharp rock and I let out a bloody scream. The sound of my back breaking in half echoed into my ears, maybe if I close my eyes everything will go back how it was. Lisanna there Fairy Tail happy everything back to normal before I came. Eyes stared back at me, they're bright yellow eyes staring at me like Carla testing me. Fingers tighten their grip on my hand, screams and shouts and cries was swirling all around me. I heard when you die you're life flashes before your eyes but my life faded so I can't see my memories. It was all black everything I could see was black it swirl around me welcoming me begging me to come into the darkness

"Come on stay with us" a voice whisper

"Stay with the darkness" another whisper

"Fairy Tail don't want you and they never will. Come be our queen! Everything will fade if you do" Another voice begged

"Lucy! Stay with us, Fairy Tail needs you" Carla screamed

"Bug off cat! Can't you see everyday Lucy fights to find her way she hurts and she breaks? She's already fading" a voice shouted

I won't be coming home again….isn't someone going to miss me? My eyes closed and the voices cheered. I completely faded and now everyone will be happy again, the core members will come back and everyone will be happy. I was fading my body my mind my soul all of it was fading and all I could see was darkness.

~!~!~

The core members came crashing into the door of the guild, smiles on their faces.

"We're back!" They shouted

Their smiles dropped when they saw everyone crying, Carla looked at them with a bitter smile.

"Welcome back" She softly said

"What did we miss?" Laxus asked

"Nothing special. Just that they took her!" Macro yelled as more tears danced down his cheeks.

"Who took who?" Natsu question

"The darkness took Lucy. They took her as a sacrifice!" Wakaba yelled

"What are you talking about?" Gray shouted

"It means what he said Gray. This is hard for us to even describe it but soon we won't even remember Lucy if we don't save her" Carla explain

"Tell us. From begging middle and end. We can't get anywhere if we don't know what happen while we were gone" Master Makarov stated

Carla's face darken "Pull up a seat. This might take a while"

Everyone took a seat. Carla looked at everyone staring at them testing them like she did with Lucy.

"Well let's just start when the darkness begin where Lucy started to fade away."


End file.
